


Fucking Crazy

by wjstay



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Blackmail, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjstay/pseuds/wjstay
Summary: Juyeon had seen her fair share of psychos in her day to day life, and today wasn't any different. Receiving a blackmail from a prestigious gang wasn't the usual, but she knew exactly what to do. Yet, she was caught off guard by the beautiful yet so psycho-crazy, Lee Luda.
Relationships: Lee Luda/Son Juyeon | Eunseo
Kudos: 6





	Fucking Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> back at again with wjsn fanfics ahaha, hope u enjoy :)) i made juyeon's stage name her gang name ... so don't get confused hehe 😅

"Juyeon, you're meeting with Dreaded at 2 in the evening, correct?" Jiyeon asked, walking beside Juyeon who had displayed herself in formal clothing, a red tie with black loose slacks. Her white dress shirt was unbuttoned to the third button from the first button, and her hair flew behind her as they walked down the corridor.

"Correct, and what did I tell you about calling me Juyeon?" Juyeon asked, turning towards girl, raising a brow with a powerful female alpha presence. Jiyeon moved back in a defensive manner, and nodded.

"Yes, sorry Eunseo." Jiyeon bowed, correcting her mistake. 

Juyeon whipped berself back around to the front, walking away from Jiyeon.

"Gee... what's her problem?" Joohyun muttered, coming up behind Jiyeon with a long off-shoulder red dress and pointed black heels. Joohyun's wrist accessories jangled as she pushed her side bangs behind her crystal accessorized ear. Jiyeon felt weak.

"Y-Yeah..." Jiyeon stumbled with words, her heart beating at an irregular pace.

"I'm off to a meeting, tell Eunseo that Dreaded's leader doesn't like business discussion style conversations." Joohyun smiled, her necklace glimmering in the dimly lit hallways. Juyeon nodded, mouth agap as Joohyun walked away with her hips swaying.

"Damn what a hottie... she only fucks around with Seulgi and Seungwan though." Juyeon groaned in frustration.

She paused, her hands began to sweat as fear struck her. "What was I supposed to say to Eunseo?"

-

Juyeon relaxed in her grand chair, the clock's arm ticking repeatedly behind her. She tapped her finger on her glossed wooden desk as she waited for the arrival of Dreaded.

A knock was heard at the two doors only about fifteen feet away from her desk. She pushed a button on the desk that accessed the doors to unlock, allowing the company inside.

Lee Luda, the oh-so-famous punk that had the looks of a harmless little girl, entered. Juyeon smirked, she knew this girl had a breaking point, she just had to get to it.

Luda walked in with a white blouse that revealed her perfectly defined collarbones, her high waisted jeans showed of her curvature and her heels gave her the height she needed. Two male guards walked in behind her, their suits well fitted and wrinkle free. The expression of both men were blank, unrelenting of emotions. The girl snickered at Juyeon.

"Eunseo-unnie." Luda dragged out, using her cute features to create a pout. Juyeon felt something jab at her heart, maybe it was the Monster she had that afternoon on an empty stomach.

"Welcome, Luda, please... take a seat." Juyeon gestured to the seat in front of the finely organized desk. Luda crossed her arms, sitting on the desk while bumping into a few objects that decorated the area.

"Didn't someone tell you I hate that kind of talk." Luda leaned in, glancing at Juyeon's lips while tracing her jawline with her daint index finger.

Juyeon became stiff, gripping Luda's hand. 

"What can I substitute for the money?" Juyeon asked, getting to the point of the meeting awfully quick. Luda giggled, jumping off the desk and twirling around once to only face Juyeon again.

"Oh, that's tough." She smiled while putting her finger to her chin and tilting her head, recreating a thinking session.

Juyeon's heart pounded against her rib cage as her eyes gazed at the small girl. Luda caught her eyes, staring back at her with an eye smile and a hint of evil.

"Drop your position." Luda bluntly stated, moving her petite feet towards Juyeon.

She stood behind the desk along with Juyeon, and gripped the arm chair. Juyeon stared up at her, wondering what she was desiring.

Luda spinned the chair to face her. She opened her legs to sit on Juyeon's lap, and grinned. Juyeon moved her hands up towards her hips.

"I don't think so," Juyeon leaned in towards Luda's ear and whispered. Her hands traveled under the light blouse, her finger guided by Luda's spine.

Luda shivered from the freezing touch of Juyeon.

"Boss, Joohyun has fallen in some trouble we need you there ASAP." The male with buzzed hair stated, killing the tension.

Luda lifted her hips off of Juyeon and winked at her, traveling off with a cute run towards the back of the building to help Joohyun.

Juyeon rubbed her eyes in frustration. _What shit am I in now?_


End file.
